Filling Holes
by Hooded Fairy
Summary: How all of the characters ended up at Camp Green Lake. My first Fan Fic! :)
1. Squid

Camp Green Lake. What a joke. There's no lake, and there's definitely no green. Barren desert stretches out here forever. Like infinity, whatever that is. Never ending. Like the time I've spent here. God knows how long I've spent digging hole after hole, day after day. To 'build character'. To help me become a law-abiding citizen.

I am law-abiding… most of the time. Steal just the once and suddenly I'm on the FBI's most wanted list. A dangerous criminal. WANTED - Dead or Alive. You could say that I was the victim. Walking along a dark road at night, minding my own business, when suddenly, something catches my eye. A 21" Plasma TV. I stroll over to take a closer look. Who's to blame me if the gate has been broken by some vandal? I get closer, until my nose is almost touching the window pane. Still just looking. How's it my fault if the window was unlocked and just happened to slide open? I climb in, intoxicated by the silver sheen of the TV. I draw closer. And closer. I reach out with my hands…

"Hold it right there!"

Shit. I turn round slowly to look at my captor. He's old. He has thinning grey hair and stripy pyjamas on. He's unarmed.

"Don't even think of running, laddie. I know what you look like. The police are coming." He laughs gaily. "One more piece of scum off the streets today".

As he speaks I hear a police siren wail in the distance.

"See boy? There's NO escape."

He was right. There was no escape. I looked around me desperately, hoping for some miracle to take place. It didn't. All that happened was that the sirens grew louder. They grew so near that I could see the blue light flashing out of the corner of my eye.

"He's in here!"

I had a trail, and, unsurprisingly, I was found guilty. I was told I had a choice between Camp Green Lake or prison. I didn't want to go to prison, so I chose Camp Green Lake. In a way, it sounded kind of - I don't know- nice. Wow, I was wrong.

It's like a living hell. Working all day under the hot, hot sun. Then, when I've finished, summoning up the energy I have left to spit in my "character".

Was the TV worth it? Well, it was a damn nice TV.


	2. Zigzag

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Holes. They are Louis Sacher's characters. :'( But I do own the random crazy people who are the victims of these terrible crimes. :D**

**Author's Note: Thanks Skittles n' Sparky for reviewing, you rule! ;) Yeah, the first chapter was SQUID, sorry about that to all you confused people out there. Thanks to all you people who've reviewed, and to all of you who haven't, why not?! :D (NOTE TO SELF: Stop using smilies)**

ZIGZAG 

"There, that guy there. You could take him easily".

I squirmed uneasily. I was desperate to prove myself, be part of the gang. I just wasn't sure _how _desperate. The end justifies the means, doesn't it? How far would I go? Would I beat a guy up? Hurt him badly? KILL him? I shuddered. No. Too far, don't go there. I felt 3 pairs of eyes boar into me.

"Well, go on then… unless your more mouse than man."

He knew. He knew he had me then. I gritted my teeth determinately, and clenched my fists. I looked around the dark road cautiously, checking to see if the coast was clear. No-one.

I began walking after the boy, matching my pace to his. His speed began to quicken. He knew I was there. That didn't matter to me. Great. I enjoy a challenge. I matched his pace repeatedly, until we were both almost running. I was catching up with him. I tackled him, grabbing both his legs, bringing us both to the ground.

I landed on top of him. I could see the fear in his face as he struggled to get away. No! Don't look at his face! He's just an object. I raised my fist and slammed it into his face again and again. I felt something crack – his nose. He's just an object. Just an object. Just an object…

My head was throbbing with adrenaline. I could feel blood on my hands. Warm, sticky. I pulled away, disgusted.

"Hey, you! What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave that kid alone! Oi! Come back here!"

I leapt up and ran away, not caring which way I went. Did she see my face? I groaned inwardly. Don't think about it. Just keep running. Water was running down my face now. Rain? I scrambled over a fence into what looked like a garden. My lungs wee beginning to burn, and my legs were stiff with cramp. I collapsed, letting the night take me.

A policeman arresting me awakened me the next day. I was sentenced, and sent here. It's ironic really. They never did find that boy's attacker. I was arrested for trespassing.

So, tell me what you think! Review! :D 


End file.
